epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ccarbe6062/Vinyl Scratch vs. LivingTombstone
Lyrics: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! VINYL SCRATCH! VS! LIVING TOMBSTONE! BEGIN! Vinyl Scratch: DJPon3's about to drop the beat for you, Mister LT! This is a dubstep duel between you and me! You make remixes AND your own songs? That's really weird. I even got some tears exposed, you're just a remixed queer! Due to next September, we're about to party hard! I hope that you just had sex with Your Favorite Martian! Watch me drop it up like Skrillex a lot more than your Good Ol' Days! DISCORD!! Just a figure of speech, okay? Living Tombstone: I'm the best! I was on Facebook! Hell, I'm hooked! You're not! I was even on Google Plus, too! My album was on XBOX LIVE! Ha ha! What the hell do you have to pull an morning prank on Octavia?! Put your glasses back on, I wouldn't even care how your motherfucking eyes look like right now! It'll take more than your bass cannon AND your guitar to take me down too! And now, things get serious, but not for you! WoodenToaster: In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true Welcome to your nightmare, where not a single soul gets through You tried the best, but your rhymes belong right Beyond Octavia's Garden You both won't be Awoken when I knocked down both your asses! Then you'll be lost on the moon, and Cheerilee will love me. Oh yeah, in case you haven't noticed, you two, Cheerilee and me are ponies! Hell, it's been an Pixel Rush, you two may tried to beat me, but I don't care! Thanks for trying, but now, you won't have long to Prepare!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MictheMicrophone: Yeah, what you know about nightmare night, son? See the button here? I'm about to press the button! OKAY! WoodenToaster, soon you'll have a bad Glazy Day! Vinyl, are you Shy? NO? Maybe you're just a bit gay. LivingTombstone, Vfx are Magic, except for you and Skrillex. It's like a Party with Pinkie Pie, but you three weren't invited! Now, cover all of your fears, and stowe away all your fright! I'll whip your asses harder than a rap about Nightmare Night! Aviators: *spoken* NOT SO FAST! (instrumental break) Aviators: Open your eyes, you pathetic dildos! I'll kick all your asses, and then, I'll haunt you with my Shadows! Mikey, how come you have readings on your YouTube channel? This isn't story time, you might even a blister on your brain, you homo! The rest of you, I'll burn you into Ashes, when the lights go out. You'll feel the Constellations, when the sun goes down. I'll open my heart and I'll find a way! To kill you! I'm like a Monster I am today! Daft Punk: 1: All right, bitches, no need to whine! We might be able to send all your asses to the end of the line! 2: We're Harder, Better, Faster, and Stronger! So, it's more than ever! Our work is never over! 1: You see right through us, it's so easy with lies! 2: We've about to have an Instant Crush to a city of Midnight! Hell, we even made an disco band, and we had our own anime videos! 1: We'll stomp all your asses like goombas! Call us the Super Mario Bros! (instrumental break) DeadMau5: Raise your weapon, becuase you're in a dubstep clubhouse, My name is not Skrillex, and it's not even Mickey Mouse! It's 4 x 4 equals 12, you moronic pieces of SHIT! I'm a Professional Griefer! This pony gonna give you all One Trick! My cat hates my fans. It hates you all too! I would even rather have your Meowingtons hax disabled, ya jews! Time for me to wrap it all up! This is the end! DeadMau5's going to drop it next time, but maybe not again! W-W-W-WHO W-W-WON? WHO'S N-N-N-N-NEXT? YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU DECIDE! EPIC EPIC EPIC EPIC EPIC EPIC EPIC EPIC RAP RAP RAP RAP RAP RAP RAP RAP B-B-B-BATTLES OF HISTORY! Category:Blog posts